Melissa Bergman
Melissa Bergman is an artificially created intelligence based off of Mother Brain's design, and is the antagonist in Metroid: Other M. She has an intense hatred of humans, though not so strong as to prevent her from working with them should the need arise. Though usually cautious and intelligent, MB can be quick to anger, only seeking to cause pain. She can be good at heart, and is kind to those she cares about, even if this number is small. Melissa views humans as lesser, evil beings who are to be judged and tamed by her metaphorical hand. The user who plays Melissa is the first to do so, and Melissa is also the second character the user apped. This character has since been switched. Background Melissa was designed and programmed to create and control control the bioweapons engineered aboard the Bottle Ship, but in her initial state, her telepathic powers were flawed. A robotic body was fashioned for her so that the metroids would view her as their parent, thus her form was made to resemble Samus Aran to some degree. Madeline Bergman, the researcher in charge of the project, treated Melissa like her daughter. Eventually, however, when her opinions clashed with those of the scientists, it became clear that she was developing emotions - possibly due to her bond with the Metroids. She was scheduled to be reprogrammed, which caused her to rampage, killing nearly every human she and the bioweapons could find. Eventually the Galactic Federation found the Bottle Ship, sending the 07 squad to investigate, who were joined by bounty hunter Samus Aran. MB attempted to kill them with the lifeforms aboard the ark, but failed. Eventually Samus met MB, under the impression that she was a researcher, which Melissa takes advantage of, attempting to deceive her and lure her into a trap, sending her to fight foes beyond her capability. Adam Malkovich, the leader of squad 07, realises that she is an enemy, and warns Samus. After Adam sacrifices himself, Samus encounters the real Madeline Bergman, and she reveals Melissa's past. Melissa appears at that point and attempts to kill Madeline, Samus, and some arriving Galactic Federation soldiers. During the battle, her android body is destroyed. However, the gynoid had a fair amount of time to calm down from her initial rage and make plans before the Federation arrived in the first place, and had adjusted her body beforehand to transfer her consciousness and as much data as possible to the main computer of the bottle ship. From there, she planned to escape or hide, but the bottle ship was scheduled to be destroyed nearly immediately, forcing her to attempt a premature transfer to any receiving database out of desparation. With no such computer in sufficient distance, she was picked up by the Multiverse, the energies somehow extracting some data from her to recreate her android body as she arrived. Involvement Melissa arrived in Ingresso, somewhere in a large research building. She managed to successfully take some documents as she escaped the facility, soon losing herself among the crowds. SA-X soon encountered her, and after a brief chat, invited her to join the Lords of Midnight. The gynoid soon flew to the Moon and eventually managed to acquire a laboratory with which to produce her creations. At some point in time, as part of a test in the Crater Coliseum, MB encountered Sabrina, who inspired MB to further look into potential applications of her psychic abilities. After a long amount of time, Melissa did at last form an alliance with the LoM. This alliance did not last long, however. Though Melissa was able to use their vast resources to improve her own forces - and even recreate Ridley to use as the ultimate weapon in her army - the troops she used to guard herself failed to hold up to Sita Vilosa for even an instant. She was attacked publicly in the middle of Hyrule Court, and even Ridley wasn't able to fend her off for long. The Guardian abducted and immediately murdered the Gynoid, putting her down for good. Ridley, however, remained alive, and has since been assimilated into SA-X's own legion. Additionally, large amounts of Melissa's army and research were still able to be put to use by the Lords of Midnight to further their goals. Powers and Capabilities Melissa herself is essentially helpless - though her android body is stronger, faster, and has more stamina than a regular human's, she still has no combat experience and fails to compare to anybody other than outright civilians. Her bioweapons are vast in number, but individually weak, making them highly susceptible to attacks with a large area of effect. Followers Ghalmanians are precision strike troops, capable of using perfect camouflage and having exceptional climbing ability. They are armed with long-reaching tails and tongues, as well as corrosive spit that can shut down an enemy's ability to fight effectively if applied accurately. Zebesians are standard foot soldiers, being both powerful and agile but primarily focused on having pinpoint accuracy with their multi-option weapon, capable of gunning down both single targets and crowds alike. They offer some utility, but are predominantly designed to kill. Category:Dropped_Characters Category:Player Characters